Sepucuk Surat Kaleng
by krusherlover
Summary: Sejak kejadian itu, Naruto menjadi anak yang pemurung dan pemarah. Kini ia menjadi Uzumaki, bukan lagi Namikaze. Namun,sebuah surat kaleng misterius telah mengubahnya. Family fict, slight SasuNaru. zerO telah bangkit kembali!


Title : Sepucuk Surat Kaleng

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuNaru friendship, etc

Genre : Friendship/Drama

Rating : T, maybe.

Warning : AU, OOC, weird, typo, etc.

Summary : Setelah kejadian di malam itu, Naruto berubah menjadi anak yang pendiam dan murung. Namun, sepucuk surat misterius telah merubahnya.

Sepucuk Surat Kaleng

Pagi yang cerah untuk kesekian kalinya. Bau embun masih tercium. Udara pagi yang segar dan sinar mentari yang bersinar cerah membuat banyak orang menjadi bersemangat untuk segera mengawali aktivitas mereka. Namun tidak dengan bocah itu.

Dia tampak murung. Kepalanya terlihat menunduk. Ia berdiri di dekar jendela kamarnya yang bernuansa orange cerah. Kontras dengan suasana hatinya yang tengah kacau balau. Matanya yang berhiaskan iris biru tampak meredup. Sinar ceria yang dulu tampak dari matanya kini terganti dengan kepedihan dan kehilangan yang mendalam.

Kamarnya kini benar-benar berantakan dan sudah tiga hari ini tidak dibereskan seperti biasa oleh ibunya. Membuat suasana kamar, bahkan rumah, menjadi murung. Berbagai teriakan ceria tak terdengar lagi di sana. Tak ada lagi tawa renyah sang Ayah, tak ada lagi bau harum masakan sang Ibu, tak ada lagi suara tawa ceria dari sang bocah.

Bocah itu, Namikaze Naruto. Bocah berusia 8 tahun yang dulu ceria. Di sekolahnya, ia cukup terkenal karena keramahan dan prestasinya yang cukup menonjol. Dibuktikan dengan deretan piala di rak kamarnya, yang rata-rata merupakan hasil kemenangannya pada berbagai kompetisi futsal.

"Selamat pagi, Ayah," gumam Naruto pelan. Pandangan matanya beralih pada jam berbentuk kepala rubah, binatang favoritnya, yang tergantung manis di dinding kamarnya.

Pukul enam lewat lima menit. Sekitar satu jam lagi ia seharusnya berangkat ke sekolah, setelah tiga hari absen. Atau bisa dibilang satu hari absent dan dua hari lainnya ia membolos. Dan sepertinya hari ini adalah hari ketiganya membolos.

Ia beranjak ke arah ranjangnya yang berantakan. Di sana ia mengambil sebuah pigura yang tergeletak di atas ranjangnya. Foto di dalamnya menampilkan sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Seorang pria yang berumur sekitar 30 tahun berambut pirang panjang tengah menggendong seorang bocah yang juga berambut pirang. Bocah itu Naruto ketika berumur 5 tahun. Dan di samping pria ada seorang wanita berambut merah sepanjang panggul yang tersenyum bahagia.

"Sayang, itu semua sudah berlalu. Kenapa harus secepat ini?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Perlahan, sebulir air mata turun membasahi pipinya. Kedua tangannya yang berkulit kecoklatan segera menghapus air mata itu. Ia tak mau menangis lagi. Sudah cukup.

Naruto meletakkan pigura itu di meja di samping tempat tidurnya, kemudian mengambil handuk dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk bersih diri. Ia hanya berada di dalam sana kurang lebih sepuluh menit.

Ia beranjak ke arah lemari pakaian untuk mengambil baju di lemari pakaiannya. Ia membuka pintu lemari dan mengamati baju-bajunya yang tergantung rapi. Hampir seluruh bajunya berwarna cerah, menandakan bahwa yang memakainya adalah orang yang ceria. Namun Naruto sedang tidak ingin memakai itu semua. Ia lebih memilih untuk memakai sweater berwarna kelabu dan celana kain hitam, baju yang sangat jarang ia pakai.

Selesai berganti pakaian, ia segera mengambil buku-buku pelajarannya dan memasukkannya secara asal ke dalam tas sekolahnya. Tak lupa ia mengambil kotak segi empat yang berisi peralatan tulis miliknya. Kemudian ia memanggul tasnya dengan bahu kanan dan keluar dari kamarnya.

Ia berhalan di koridor rumahnya yang sepi. Saat ia berhalan melewati kamar kedua orang tuanya, samar-samar ia mendengar isakan tangis seorang wanita. Ibunya, Namikaze Kushina. Naruto membuka pintu kamar itu, dan mendapati ibunya tengah duduk di tepi ranjang dan menangis tertahan.

"Ibu?"

Kushina menoleh ke arah Naruto. Melihat anak tunggalnya di depan pintu, ia segera menghapus air mata yang sedari tadi terus membasahi pipinya dengan punggung tangannya. Kemudian ia berusaha tersenyum bahagia, walau yang tampak di wajahnya hanyalah senyuman pahit. Paling tidak, kini ia bisa tersenyum lagi setelah tiga hari lamanya menangis.

"Naruto? Kau mau berangkat ke sekolah? Aduh, Ibu belum untuk menyiapkan sarapan dan bentomu. Kau mau menunggu-"

"Tidak usah, Ibu. Aku bisa membuat sarapan dan bentoku sendiri. Ibu istirahat saja. Kejadian tiga hari lalu pasti masih membuat Ibu lelah."

Kushina terdiam, kemudian beranjak menuju anaknya. Ia menunduk agar wajahnya sejajar dengan Naruto. Tiba-tiba ia langsung merengkuh bocah berambut pirang itu dalam suatu dekapan hangat. Naruto hanya dia, lalu membalas dekapan sang Ibu. Mereka sama-sama tak mengeluarkan suara. Walau tak berbicara, mereka saling memahami satu sama lain. Mereka sama-sama tengah terluka. Terluka karena ditinggalkan oleh sang Ayah untuk selamanya.

Mereka pun saling melepaskan diri dan kedua mata mereka bertemu pandang. Kushina memegang kedua bahu kecil Naruto yang bergetar menahan tangis. Sorot mata mereka memancarkan sebuah kepedihan yang mendalam. Mata mereka juga terlihat sembab akibat terlalu banyak menangis.

"Maafkan Ibu, Naruto. Andaikan Ibu tak meminta Ayahmu untuk mengantarkan surat ke kantor pos, kecelakaan itu tak akan pernah terjadi dan Ayah masih bisa bersama dengan kita di sini."

Naruto hanya diam sambil tetap memandangi mata merah sang Ibu. Mulutnya terbuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu, namun hal itu diurungkannya.

"Naruto, maafkan Ibu. Karena Ibu kau menjadi anak yatim. Kau kini kehilangan ayahmu. Maafkan.." Kushina kehilangan kata-kata. Air matanya kembali meluncur turun. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha agar Naruto tak dapat melihat ia menangis. Namun diluar dugaan, Naruto malah memegang wajah Kushina dengan kedua tangannya yang kecil agar kedua mata mereka kembali bertemu pandang.

"Bukan, ini semua salah Tuhan, Tuhan salah karena membuat kecelakaan itu dan membiarkan Ayah meninggal."

"Ini bukan salah Tuhan. Ini memang takdir yang sudah ditentukan, Naru. Kau lupa apa yang dikatakan Ayah dulu? Setiap orang memiliki jalan takdir yang sudah digariskan oleh Tuhan. Maka jangan pernah menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi dan seharusnya kita tegar dalam menghadapinya. Naruto lupa dengan semua nasehat Ayah?" kata Kushina.

Naruto menggeleng membantah.

"Sekarang Ibu malah membela Tuhan, padahal Dia telah jahat pada Naru! Kata Ayah Tuhan selalu memberikan semua yang terbaik bagi kita, tapi Dia telah mengambil Ayah dari kita!"

Naruto melepaskan diri dari Kushina dan berlari ke arah ruangan depan. Ia membuka pintu rumah dan pergi keluar. Kushina sempat mengejar, namun ia kalah cepat. Ia hanya dapat melihat anaknya berlari semakin jauh dari rumah.

* * *

Dan disinilah bocah pirang itu sekarang. Sekolahnya. Ia berdiri di depan pintu gerbang yang sudah tertutup rapat. Tentu saja, karena bel sekolah sudah berbunyi dua puluh menit yang lalu, Naruto hanya memandang pintu gerbang itu dengan tatapan kosong.

"Sedang apa kau, Naruto?" Tiba-tiba seseorang menyapa Naruto. Nearuto menoleh ke sumber suara. Didapatinya sesosok pria dengan garis luka melintang di wajah tengah menatapnya dengan ramah. Sosok itu adalah Umino Iruka, salah satu guru yang paling akrab dengan Naruto. Iruka sering mentraktir Naruto semangkuk mie ramen jika bocah itu mendapat nilai baik.

"Oh, Iruka-sensei. Hanya menunggu," jawab Naruto singkat," Sensei sendiri? Tidak mengajar?"

"Aku ada piket untuk mencatat anak-anak yang terlambat. Ayo, kau masuk! Aku sudah mencatatmu, tapi aku tak akan menghukummu. Aku mengerti dengan keadaanmu sekarang. Ayo!" kata Iruka sambil membimbing Naruto ke dalam kelasnya. Naruto hanya menurut dan barjalan di belakang Iruka dengan tenang. Iruka menaikkan alisnya, heran dengan tingkah Naruto yang biasanya berisik dan ceria kini menjadi lebih pendiam.

Sesampainya di depan kelas 3-2, kelas Naruto, Iruka mengetuk pintu kelas dan masuk begitu mendengar suara mempersilakan ia segera masuk diikuti oleh Naruto. Kebetulan jam pertama hari itu adalah jam pelajaran Hatake Kakashi, guru matematika sekaligus wali kelas Naruto. Kakashi sedang memeriksa pekerjaan Uchiha Sasuke, teman sekelas dan rival Naruto dalam hal akademis, di papan tulis.

"Oh, Naruto. Masuklah, kau belum terlalu terlambat," sapa Kakashi ramah. Memang, selain Iruka, Naruto juga akrab dengan wali kelasnya ini.

"Ya," jawab Naruto singkat, lalu berjalan ke arah mejanya. Namun, ia berhenti ketika ia mendengar perkataan Sasuke," Huh, sekarang kau dan Ibumu jadi Uzumaki."

"Bukan! Aku dan Ibu bukan Uzumaki! Kami adalah keluarga Namikaze!! Kami bukan Uzumaki dan akan selamanya menjadi Namikaze!! Dasar Uchiha brengsek!!" umpat Naruto marah.

"Oh, ya? Apakah aku peduli?" kata Sasuke sinis.

"Brengsek! Apakah di dunia ini hanya ada orang-orang brengsek sepertimu? Kalian tidak ada yang peduli padaku!!" kata Naruto sambil menahan agar air matanya tak pecah.

Ia hampir saja melayangkan pukulannya ke arah bocah berambut hitam itu jika tangannya tak ditahan oleh Iruka. Naruto meronta sehingga pegangan Iruka pada tangan Naruto terlepas. Naruto berusaha untuk menekan emosinya. Ia hanya memandang tajam ke arah Sasuke, yang membalas dengan sorot mata dingin. Naruto yang semakin emosi akhirnya berlari keluar kelasnya dan menghilang di ujung koridor. Iruka bermaksud untuk mengekar ketika tangan Kakashi menahannya,

"Belum saatnya, Iruka-sensei. Biarkan ia sendiri untuk sementara."

* * *

Angin berhembus pelan. Langit kini berwarna kemerahan, Senja telah tiba. Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam. Namun bocah pirang itu belum mau beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Ayah, aku tak mau menjadi Uzumaki. Aku adalah Namikaze, ya kan, Ayah? Karena Ayah adalah Namikaze, Namikaze Minato. Dan aku anak seorang Namikaze...," kata Naruto lirih.

Saat ia pergi meninggalkan kelasnya tadi pagi, ia langsung menaiki tangga menuju atap dan menangis terisak di sana. Karena kelelahan, ia jatuh tertidur dan baru saja terbangun beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Aku mau ikut Ayah. Aku rindu Ayah. Aku mau Ayah di sini," ucapnya lirih. Kemudian ia tersadar, bahwa ia harus pulang. Ia tak mau membuat Ibunya cemas menunggunya di rumah.

Baru beranjak beberapa langkah, ia teringat bahwa tas sekolahnya masih tertinggal di kelas. Ia pun bergegas menuju kelasnya. Namun sepertinya itu tak perlu, karena tasnya kini sudah ada di ujung tangga menuju atap. Ia mengambil tasnya dengan dua pertanyaan. Siapa orang yang mau membawakan tasnya kemari? Dan mengapa dia bisa tahu Naruto ada di atap?

Naruto bukan mendapat jawaban dari kedua pertanyaan itu, namun malah mendapati secarik kertas yang tertindih tasnya. Ia mengambil dan membacanya. Surat kaleng, hanya ada inisial pengirimnya.

**Teman,**

**Aku tahu kini kau sedang menangis**

**Terpuruk dalam kesedihan**

**Mengalami kehilangan yang amat menyakitkan**

**Aku pun tak tahu bagaimana caranya**

**Agar air mata di pelupuk matamu berhenti mengalir**

**Ingin kubuat kau tersenyum**

**Namun aku hanya dapat sinar matamu semakin meredup**

**Ingatlah.**

**Uluran tanganku kan selalu ada untukmu**

**Ku tak perduli apakah kau akan menerima atau menepisnya menjauh**

**Satu hal yang kutahu**

**Kau masih menjadi bagian dalam diriku**

**Aku memang bukanlah bagian dari dirimu**

**Tapi kau bagian dari orang lain**

**Maka, bahagiakanlah orang lain yang bisa kau bahagiakan**

**Selagi kau punya waktu**

**Ada yang bilang, manusia itu bagaikan kembang api**

**Kembang api membutuhkan api agar menyala, sama seperti kita membutuhkan orang lain agar bahagia**

**Suatu saat, kembang api itu akan mati, sama seperti kita yang akan mati tinggalkan dunia**

**Tapi selama menyala, Kembang api itu akan terus memancarkan sinar kebahagiaan pada segala sesuatu di sekitarnya.**

**Namun, sebatang kembang api hanya dapat menyala satu kali.**

**Maka sebelum mati, jangan biarkan kembang api itu menyala sia-sia tanpa memberi kebahagiaan pada orang lain.**

**U.S.**

Naruto kembali menangis. Ternyata, masih ada orang yang peduli padanya. Air mata yang turun dari matanya kini bukan lagi air mata kesedihan, namun air mata kebahagiaan. Penulis surat itu benar, ia masih harus meneruskan perjuangan ayahnya untuk membahagiakan ibunya,

Kemudian Naruto pun kembali berlari. Bukan untuk pulang, karena masih ada satu tempat yang harus ia kunjungi.

Hari sudah mulai gelap ketika Naruto sampai di sana. Kompleks pemakaman. Benar, ia ingin mengunjungi makam ayahnya terlebih dulu. Ia belum ke makam ayahnya lagi sejak ayahnya dimakamkan. Ia hanya belum siap untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa ayahnya kini telah tiada.

Namun, Naruto tidak sendiri. Ada orang lain yang juga sedang mengunjungi makam ayahnya.

'Siapa dia? Ibu? Sepertinya bukan karena sosok itu tingginya hampir sama denganku,' pikir Naruto.

Naruto mendekati sosok itu. Sososk itu menoleh ke arah Naruto. Kini Naruto dapat melihat wajah sosok itu. Wajah yang tidak asing baginya. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, Uchiha?" tanya Naruto sinis. Sasuke hanya diam.

"Bukan urusanmu, Namikaze."

Mata Naruto membulat. Uchiha di depannya ini tadi memanggilnya dengan nama apa? Namikaze! Setelah sebelumnya dia mengejek Naruto?

"Kau mempermainkanku? Tadi kau memanggilku dengan nama Uzumaki, sekarang Namikaze, apa tujuanmu?"

"Tak ada."

"Huh? Tak ada, ya?"

"Hn."

"Dasar Uchiha Sasuke breng-" Naruto tak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya. Uchiha Sasuke? Apakah inisial pengirim surat kaleng tadi sebenarnya adalah Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke dengan U.S. Sama persis. Naruto pun tersenyum kecil.

"Kau kan.."

"Kenapa kau tersenyum, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tak ada apa-apa, memangnya tak boleh, U.S.?" Mata Sasuke membulat. Ups, sepertinya dugaan Naruto benar.

"Huh, dasar Dobe!" kata Sasuke lalu pergi beranjak dari sana melewati Naruto. Naruto berbalik dan mencegah Sasuke pergi.

"Hei, tunggu! Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku! Kenapa kau ada di sini? Teme!!"

"Huh? Kau ini keras kepala sekali, Naruto!"

"Kau kan hanya kusuruh menjawab pertanyaanku saja! Kukira itu pertanyaan yang sederhana dan dapat dijawab secara cepat oleh seorang jenius sepertimu, Sasuke," kata Naruto. Kini mereka saling memanggil satu sama lain dengan nama kecil mereka. Padahal, sebelumnya mereka tak pernah dekat. Mengobrol pun jarang. Mungkin, karena surat kaleng itu.

"Mengunjungi calon mertuaku, mungkin."

The End

Gaje sekali. Maaf ya. Lagi-lagi saya merinding dengan tulisan surat yang saya buat sendiri.

Didedikasikan untuk sahabat saya, panggil saja J, yang kehilangan ayahnya awal bulan Maret 2010. Kami semua selalu mendoakan dan mendampingimu,J!

So,mind to review?


End file.
